Vehicles that are propelled by internal combustion engines have low voltage circuits that are used to operate numerous devices for example, turn signals, headlights, brake lights, radios, and electronic instrument panels. Electric or hybrid vehicles on the other hand need to have a high voltage circuitry to provide the needed wattage to run the main electric motors and other devices that have typically been belt driven. It is foreseen that many more electric type vehicles will enter the commercial market that use high voltage (typically 300V or higher) to power these devices and will need high voltage connectors for the circuits.
In order to allow easy installation and disconnection of various electrical components for repair and replacement, the high voltage circuit for these electric and hybrid vehicles may have several conveniently placed high voltage connectors that may be connected together or disconnected from each other.
Furthermore, due to the high voltage and large amperage involved, it is a prerequisite to shut down the high voltage circuit in question before an automotive technician or other individual disconnects any high voltage connector. To prevent premature physical contact with the high voltage circuit, interlock loop circuitry, often referred to as high voltage interlock loops (HVIL), have been devised which when triggered will activate a shut-off program to shut down the high voltage circuit. One such trigger is an interlock loop connector in the HVIL circuit that often is piggybacked onto the high voltage connectors to allow the high voltage electrical circuit to shut down and adequately discharge after the HVIL circuit becomes disconnected but before the connector housing of the high voltage connector assembly can become disconnected.
Present HVIL connectors system are costly, bulky and contain extra parts which are subject to grease and grime buildup that may eventually interfere in its operation.
What is needed is a smaller and more reliable connector for an HVIL system. What is also needed is an HVIL connector that uses as part of its structure a connection position assurance device on the high voltage connector housing.